fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A New and Frightful Enemy
Things continue to transpire, as a new threat shows itself. After his bout with Apollo, Richard brings information of this new threat to the attention of his superiors. '' The Bad News keeps coming... Richard Aria was getting his right arm bandaged up inside of the Medical Clinic of Era, the headquarters of the Magic Council. He had faced a serious threat a few hours ago and witnessed a whole town decimated, he knew something was wrong. He was troubled and new he had to look into this. The nurse finished wrapping his right arm in bandages. "All done.." she said calmly. Richard smiled, "Thank you miss" he replied. Then there was a knock at the door. Both looked over to see who it was. In walked the Chairman of the Council, Guran Doma! "Lord Doma?" he muttered in shock. Doma signaled the Nurse to leave, whom complied and swiftly but silently made her way out the room. The chairman turned his attention back to the young man. "So you failed..." he said calmly. Richard uttered no response as he was ashamed that he had face the highest authority in the council. "Your are a faithful and trustworthy subordinate. I am aware of your skills. But what went wrong?" Doma asked. Richard clenched his teeth as he began to tense up thinking about past event. "Olympic...Code.." he muttered. Doma was perplexed at the response, "Olympic what? Speak up boy." he said. Richard shook his head, "I got there and the whole town was set ablaze, if there were dark mages there means nothing now. It was this man whole called himself Apollo, it seems he destroyed the town." Richard said looking up at the chairman. "Olympic Code......he said to fear that." he said. Guran Doma was displeased, " So this group is called "Olympic Code"? And they seem hostile, criminals and scum alike. I cannot tolerate this" he said turning away as he was ready to leave. "Sir!" exclaimed Richard.Doma looked back. "I will look into this myself as well, this group is a great threat. I will also spread the news to some of the big name guilds." Richard said getting up. Doma smiled, "That is assuring news, for a sound world we must persevere to destroy any evil." he said. "Lord Doma!!!" shouted a voice. Doma turned to the door way confused. A rune knight appeared trying to catch his breath. "Sir there is trouble!" shouted the knight. "What is it?" replied the chairman with a stern face. "A Rune Knight base in Northen Fiore was obliterated!" he exclaimed. Doma was in shock, "What! What did you say! Obliterated?" he said in nervous voice. "Reports claim that two unidentified mages appeared and decimated the base. There are only a handful survivor....the original number of constituents was 300 in that base" said the unnamed knight. Guran Doma smashed his hand on the nearby wall. "Scum! Contact the Fiore Royal Military, the council cannot handle this alone." he exclaimed almost shouting it seemed. But the knight was not done with the up dates, "Not only that... sorry for the late alert. But a few days ago, a file was stolen from the classified section of the Magic Archives." he said. A vain pooped on Doma who was clearly angry, "The Archives?! They hold information of the highest grade, there is stuff there not fit for eyes outside of the council. Have we not done anything to retrieve it." he asked. The knight cleared his throat, "Well luckily Xena Daniels is looking into it herself...." he replied. Doma put his palm on his face, "This bad news never ends...." he said. Richard stepped forward. "As I said before I am gonna investigate for my self, please excuse me sir" he said. "Your leaving now, you should rest up for some time." said Doma. Richard continued walking, "This is too critical for resting, besides I am gonna go visit a friend for some help." he said as he vanished. Doma was silent, "''Damn young brats, just too hotheaded." he thought to himself. A New Teams Sets Out A few days later......... The day was sunny and breezy near the coastal mountains, the region of Fiore was a great place to relax. The last two weeks or so have been filled with important events, things were being put in motion. Sitting on a cliff was a beautiful spacious home, somewhat of a mansion. Sanjo Vista walked through the front door. He had a calm look on his face looking almost relieved to be home. "I'm home!" he shouted with a smile on his face. A butler came into the foyer, "Oh Sir Sanjo your back, I trust everything went well?" he asked. Sanjo smirked, "Look at you acting like a stranger. What's up Jeeves" he exclaimed. The Butler smiled, both hugged one another like good friends. "All in good fun Sanjo-san" he said. "You have been around since I was kid, it's a blessing you are here." Sanjo replied. Jeeves scratched his head, "Aw yes, a stack of new job requests have come in since your absence. " he said. "As expected, what was the breakdown?" the young mage asked. "Well there were 5 S-Class requests, 6 or 7 SS-Class requests, along with 1 10 years missions." Jeeves said. "Interesting... Anyway please tell Elsa to cook me something nice. Tell I said hello as well. " Sanjo said. "Of course sir..." Jeeves said walking away. Sanjo began walking up the stairs to his left, down the hallway he walked towards a huge room with a desk. The room had a lovely panoramic view of the coast. Sanjo looked down at the stack of papers on the desk, he picked one up and scanned the page. Sanjo sighed at the thought of the mission, "Do I really feel like taking such a job on at the moment...." he thought to himself as he put the paper down. He took a seat and scanned through all the job requests, he was a bit disappointed. Either the job did not catch his eye or he did not feel up to putting in some effort. At the moment he felt content to relax and just enjoy life, with all the stuff he has accomplished he could go without work for a long time. Even then there was always the trust fund he decided not to take at the moment. "'' Oh What to do..." he thought. Sanjo walked out onto a balcony, and slouched over the bar. He pondered on what to do in the future, thinking it was time for an adventure though he was feeling a bit lazy. "Relaxed as always huh...Sanjo!" exclaimed a voice from afar. Sanjo was not shocked not even bothering to turn around. "I would wonder how someone made it through the rune barrier with me being alerted. But seeing as it is you....it makes sense" Sanjo said. A young man landed behind Sanjo. "Richard Aria...." Sanjo said turning around. " It's been a while old friend." Richard replied happily. The two shook hands. "So what brings you here, I thought you were a hot shot in the Council's forces." Richard smirked, "Something of importance came up, it's why I am here to see you." Sanjo was both confused and surprised as he waited to hear the rest, "Go on" he said. "Theres trouble and I need your help. " Richard replied with a stern look on his face. A New Threat that Cannot be Ignored... Due to the recent "happenings", the atmosphere was rather tense. The security around Era had be kicked up a few notches as safeguard against any "unwanted" guests. Guards were walking and taking rounds in the hallway and the archives were under even more security. The council was currently deliberating, all the members had decided an emergency meeting was necessary. The Chairman was very displeased with how things have been unfolding. "This is no good, a threat like this cannot go ignored." said an unnamed council woman. Doma shook his head, "To think such a threat has shown in such like time, our intelligence had nothing on them." he said with a bothered expression. Org coughed as the other members put their attention on him, "Just two comrades decimated a Rune Knights base. This is serious....". Another unnamed councilman took a step forward, " Their power is nothing to laugh at. We must make it known that they are threat to all the powerful guilds." he said. Org injected "Has the Military been notified Sir Doma?" he asked. The chairman nodded in agreement, "Yes they have, I requested for Supreme Commander Vista to please meet with us." he said calmly. Org smirked , "That is reassuring, no doubt." The door to the meeting room opened as a employee entered with an envelope in hand, but left the door open. The members turned to see what was going on. Doma walked over to the messenger, "Aw yes has Raimo arrived, if so escort him here. The messenger was seemingly nerovus as if something happened, "Well um...not exactly" he said. "Huh? Speak up boy." Doma said with a serious look on his face. "It seems Lord Raimo will not be coming here..." the messenger replied as he handed the Chairman the envelope.'' "What?" Doma howled, he was beginning to get irritated. He opened the letter and read over the short passage of words. A vein popped on Doma's head, "That damn cheeky Raimo!" he shouted. The letter had stated if Doma and the council wanted to meet with Raimo, they need to come see him and not the other way around. And that he never agreed to show up in the first place due to a busy schedule. Doma was infuriated with this, "I can't believe he did this!". The members alike were in shock but at the same time not that surprised, knowing how Raimo was. Meanwhile at the Fiore Military HQ 4 people were sitting at a large square table set in a large ornately designed room. John Giotto(usually just called Giotto), one of the four Commanders leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed."Well things are moving now. Looks like trouble on the horizon sadly" he said with a smug grin. He was not the one for conflict, usually being the apathetic one of the higher ups. Xena kissed her teeth at the thought of serious issues coming up so suddenly. "This is annoying, it's gonna be a busy job for now." she said. Raimo smirked at their comments, "You brats are just used to not being on duty, this is our conviction either way." he said as the both of them more or less ignored his words. "Oh speaking of, Xena have you handled "that" issue yet?" Raimo asked scratching his head. "Yea about that, I am still working on that. How about we get to the premise of this meeting huh sir?" she answered reluctantly. "Right!" Raimo exclaimed. He cleared his throat, "Ahem.... Well this Olympic Code is a serious threat. They have collected people of exceptional talent. We need to alert the powerful guilds of this, so they can do whatever is right if they should encounter this group. Fairy Tail is very important to alert." he said as suddenly there was a snicker of disrespect in the room. All heads turned to the end of the table. "Something the matter Franz ?" asked Giotto as he leaned his face on his palm. "Nothing really Giotto. Just that Fairy Tail is not much of a help, seeing as they can't control their own wizards. Makarov is soft and unreliable in my opinion." he said without any respect for the great mage. "They are plenty in my opinion, no reason to put them down. " replied Giotto. "Hmph... don't bother me with them." muttered Franz as he gazed out of the window. Franz crossed his legs and remained silent. "Anyway the hell is "he", he was not at the last meeting either. I thought he would be here, seeing as he is a Commander." said Xena seeming confused about the absence of the fourth Commander. "He's on a diplomatic mission, don't worry he knows about this or at least in due time" said Raimo as turned his attention back to Franz. "Are you planning to do some investigating or just hang around here...actually are any of you going to do some leg work?" asked the Supreme Commander to his subordinates. They all remained silent. Then Giotto raised his hand in a sarcastic manner. "Why rain down power of our level without a serious reason. The Generals are plenty skilled, I am thinking of sending one on a information assignment. " he said as he waited for a response from the middle-aged man across from him. Xena interjected, "He has a point Raimo-san, whenever we move it's not without panic from every criminal in a 20 mile radius. Maybe sending a lower level would better for "effective" data gathering." she said. Raimo rolled his eyes at the responses he got, "Whatever do as you want..." he said. "So are we sending a message to Fairy Tail or what?" asked Xena who then turned to Giotto. She purked her lips, "Maybe Giotto would love to see Erza .". Giotto was annoyed by Xena proposal, "Oh shut up..." he howled. Xena laughed in her normal obnoxious laughter. "The both of you give it a rest!" shouted Raimo. Franz turned back his head to his companions, "Seriously...who is gone inform our friend about all this. Should be interesting to his reaction to it all." "Also I think we should tell the "Great Prison" to tighten its' security for the time being. Don't you agree sir?" Xena stated folding her arms. An eyebrow raised on Raimo's face, "Why? Is something wrong?"he asked. Xena had a serious expression on her face, she remained silent for a moment. "I just have a bad feeling..." she answered. "Then as a precaution, I will send a messenger to notify the prison." Raimo said. "Now the only thing is to wait for this group to make their next move....." Giotto said as he yawned. The Time is Now. The Enemy makes their move! It was a clear day but cloudy. The recent events in the last weeks have been a wake up call to those in opposition to this new threat. Deep in the forest stood a crude fortress built into a mountain side, two figures were making their way towards an entrance. There was a white haired man and a attractive woman walked towards and then slowly stopped before it. The woman waved her hand a magic circle opened on her palm, a passage on the ground opened. The two slowly walked through and made their way to large hall. "Oh good your finally here.....Ares, Aphrodite." said an unknown voice. Before them were 10 other people standing in a large circular formation surrounding a hologram, the two were silent as they nodded and stood in their respective places. "heard about your little thing with that Rune Knight base, lost your temper Ares? haha" said a young woman looking at Ares in a taunting manner. Ares rolled his eyes, "Shut the hell up! Damn woman...'" he exclaimed as he folded his arms. "Enough Artemis, we do not need infighting" said a young man with black hair. Artemis scratched her head,"Eh? Apollo didn't have some trouble on your last mission." she said trying to annoying the usually calm Apollo. He uttered no response and just turned his attention back to the hologram. "Ahem..." muttered a man with blonde hair as he cleared his throat. "Well done, the three of you did as you were supposed to." he said. Everyone was silent as they listened to the words of their leader. "We are closer to what we want. The world knows we are moving. It will be no time for guilds and the military or council to start making counter measures against us." he stated as he surveyed the grand room, looking at the faces of his prized subordinates. "We fear no one, but we cannot try to draw attention to ourselves too much. It would make tracking our actions easier for the enemy". the man said. "Ares....Aphrodite" the man said, the two looked towards their leader. "Yes sir..." the woman said in a soft and sensual voice as always. Ares smirked hoping this was another chance for a mission, meaning another good chance for a fight. "Are you up move out again?" he asked waiting for a response. Both nodded subtly, a smile went across Ares' face. The others in the room were silent almost uninterested in what was going on. The leader turned to a young man with black hair and a stern look. "Hades do you have any objections to this?" he asked. Hades opened his eyes, "None..." he said calmly. Ares smirked "So what are we gonna do?" he asked seeming excited to enter battle once more. "Well it's rather simple, should not be too hard...." said the leader as both Ares and Aphrodite were being briefed. Titania vs a Love Goddess Fairy Tail's most troublesome team was on a job in eastern Fiore. They had just subdued a powerful group of thugs, who had been controlling a small town against their will for "business" purposes. It was no S-Class job but still a higher level, though these group of mages handled it quite well. "Damn, they weren't very strong!" said Natsu ,as he whined about lacking a challenge. "You should happy about these things!" interjected Lucy, once again bothered by Natsu want for powerful enemies. Gray smirked as pondered on how Natsu was such an idiot, the job was done and time to leave. "Yea...as much as that was, how about we just get our reward and head back. How about it Erza ?". Erza gave no response as she was staring at the sky. "Erza?!" exclaimed Gray, a little confused. Erza turned to Gray, "Sorry just thinking about some stuff, yes we should get going" she said as she smiled and walked towards the others. Happy was nibbling on a fish as the team was ready to go collect the reward. "Erza how about we take another S-Class mission" Natsu remarked as cracked his knuckles. Erza ignored his comment, " Well done guys, but next time let's tone down the destruction." As the group looked back embarrassed at the mess they made over a group of semi skilled thugs. "Goodness gracious our guild can never stop this foolishness" thought Lucy as she smiled at the situation. "Don't worry Master will forgive us and we got the job done!" said Natsu with a big smile on his face and giving a thumbs up. "Aye!" Happy said with fish in hand. Gray shook her head, "Fire breathing idiot...." Gray said. "Eh? got something to say ice-boy!" shouted Natsu as fire enveloped his right fist. Gray edged his foot and raised his left fist, "I just did didn't I? Or could you not understand...fool!" Gray remarked as he started raising his voice. Something caught Erza attention as her eyes shifted to the left of the group. "Shut up fools!" she shouted as she punched both of them into the ground. "Erza...." murmured Lucy as she wondered if something was wrong. "Something is wrong..." Erza said as she surveyed the area. "I don't know if she's sharp or just captain obvious" remarked a man. Two figures walked towards the fairy tail mages. Erza and Gray instantly remembered seeing them in town when they first arrived, from the get go they thought the two were suspicious people. It was Ares and Aphrodite, "Who knows Ares, we shall see." Aphrodite remarked. Erza clenched her teeth, "Who are you two and who do you serve?" commanded Erza. Aphrodite smirked, " I go by Aphrodite and this man is Ares." she said softly. Both Gray and Natsu blushed at the beauty of the woman before them. Gray was amazed by her looks but still knew something was wrong. Natsu took a step forward as he activated his Dragon Slayer magic. "Erza!" he shouted as his comrades centered their attention onto him. "You take the lady. Me, Gray, and Lucy will fight big mouth! He al ready pissed me off" he shouted. Erza nodded as she requiped dual blades and pointed one at Aphrodite. "Right! Don't do anything dumb." she said with a stern look. "I'm stuck with three brats. What's up with this." Ares complained as he quickly vanished and the three Fairy Tail mages pursued him. "So me and you Ms Erza hmm....." Aphrodite said in a mocking tone. Erza began to get angry, "Once again, who are you with and what do you want?!" Erza asked. Aphrodite uttered no response to the question. Erza dashed towards her a great speed. She began slashing at her. Aphrodite flipped around, as she dodged all of Erza's attacks with grace. The two carried on, as Erza continued slashing but could not connect any of them. Then Aphrodite shifted to the side and did a roundhouse kick, sending Erza into a building nearby. Aphrodite was seemingly uninterested in the fight, but a little disappointed that the famous Erza allowed herself to be knocked clear. Then out of the rubble was Erza who had requiped into her Black Wing Armor. Aphrodite dashed towards Erza and the to exchanged blows, back and forth. Wall crumbled as the two of them took blows at one another but each not hitting. Then Aphrodite flipped forward and began twirling and kicking. Erza was caught off guard and hit several times. Erza jumped back as she was breathing hard, "Damn you..." she muttered as blood flowed from her mouth. Aphrodite, whom was unscathed and full of energy, smirked at the comment. "Seems the rumors over do your power. But no worry, I don't care too much about such things" she said laughingly. Erza clenched her teeth and charged at her in rage. Aphrodite slashed her hand forward, "Boil Mist!" she exclaimed. She projected a large wave of seemingly corrosive fluid toward Erza. Erza switched to her Flight Armor and went tot he sky. The liquid incinerated the ground and all the buildings it landed on. "What the? Such power." she thought a cold sweat went down her forehead. Then suddenly Aphrodite appeared behind her, "You cannot dilly dally." she said. She slammed Erza flying to the ground, resulting a large billow of dust and rubble everywhere. Erza grabbed her bloody side as she was panting. Aphrodite landed gracefully on the ground, "Where is Ares, hopefully those kids are still alive." she said. Erza could do nothing but clench her fists. She feared making any reckless or rash moves could mean a permanent end for her. Aphrodite looked towards Erza and then turned away. Ares appeared, "Are we done, this was no fun." he said. She shook her head at her comrades comment. "Let us get going then. Erza Scarlet, do realize the power of our group. You will know our names soon enough." she said as the two mages disappeared. A War God and Three Fairies " Well, well. What do we have here, three little kids who think they can beat me?" Ares said arrogantly, as Natsu got angry." Oy, don't even think of underestimating us. Karyuu no Houko!" Natsu shouted, as his magical circle appeared, and he roared oout a large fireball towards Ares." Boring, honestly." Ares said, as he effortlessly blocked the attack with his hand, and literally threw it away, shocking both Gray and Lucy, who were next to Natsu. " Ice Make:Hammer!" Gray chants, as he creates a large ice hammer which he attempts to drop on Ares, while he almost instantly punched the hammer, and destroyed it. Leaving all three young mages in shock." Stop thinking you guys can do anything, and if you are thinking, that the other girl that was with you can fight Aphrodite, you are highly wrong. She'll definetly lose." Ares said mockingly as Lucy was annoyed." Sagittarius!" Lucy called out, as a horse like man appeared with a bow in his hand, and a quiver ready. " Hello, hello. What can I do for you Lucy?" Sagittarius asked, as Ares instantly closed the gap between them and punched Sagittarius with extreme force, highly injuring him." Sagittarius!" Lucy exclaimed, as Sagittarius was in mad pain."I'm sorry Lucy, I must go back, this enemy cannot be defeated!" Sagittarius said desperately, as he went back to the Celestial world, and Natsu was extremely angry. " Now you've got me fired up!" Natsu shouted, as flames were protruding from around his body." Stop being so ridiculous!" Ares said, as he kicked Natsu away, badly injuring him." Damn it. Ice Make:Arrow'''s!" Gray chanted, as he created dozens of arrows which directed towards Ares." Let's go, Scorpio!" Lucy said, as Scorpio came out of her key." '''Sand Buster!" Scorpio chanted, as he got on all fours, and shot out sand from his tailgun, which covered the arrows, making Ares unable to see them." Honestly." Ares said, as he created a large blast which easily pummeled through their attacks, and nearly hurt Gray until he dodged it, and Loke came to save Lucy."You alright Lucy?" Loke asked, as he got angry at Ares, and started attacking him." Regulus Impact!" Loke chanted, as Ares blocked the attack with one hand, and punched him away, forcing him to go back to the Celestial World. " What, Loke was beaten?" Lucy thought, as she fell to the ground due to lack of magical power." Lucy!" Natsu shouted, as he attempted to punch Ares, but he almost instantly got behind him and kicked him on the back, defeating Natsu."So, Gray Fullbuster, are you going to try and defeat me, or will you give up?" Ares asked, as Gray got extremely pissed."' Ice Make:Sword! Seven Swords Dance'!" Gray shouted, as he had two swords in his hands, and attempted to strike Ares, who broke both of the swords, and punched Gray in the stomach, defeating him. " Well, what did I say, you people are inexperienced and unknown to the true magical world. When you do get stronger however, challenge me, and you might beat me." Ares said, as he left, meeting up with Aphrodite who had severely injured Erza. The Sting of Defeat The two mysterious mages, Aphrodite and Ares, have made their exit. But the four proud Fairy Tail mages have had their pride stomped on. Each were easily beat by those two fighters. Happy frantically flew over to a downed Natsu. "Natsu! Natsu! Get up!" he shouted as his heart was racing. Natsu groaned in pain as he saw Happy worried face, he was mad but could do nothing against the opponent who crushed him. "It was like that time against Laxus. I lost miserably. Dammit" he thought as he clenched his fists. The Dragon Slayer rose to his feet, slowly but surely. He looked around to see Lucy lying injured, he rushed over to her. "Lucy....are you alright" he asked, almost sincere something Natsu usually does not do. Lucy smirked as she got up slowly in pain. "Of Course! I am a Fairy Tail Mage!" she exclaimed. Natsu could tell she was in great pain. Then looked over to Gray who was making his way over to them. Gray patted himself off. "That Bastard!" he muttered. The defeat was not quick and painless. "Guys" Lucy said softly. The others looked over to her. Lucy had pained look on her face, "Was he right?" she said. Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Right about what?". She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, not only was her body hurt but her pride and confidence. "That we are just brats! He said we were inexperienced and naive, for some reason I cannot deny this at all. Even Erza was naive to him, she is one of the top people in our guild. I feel whole heartedly that even though he was our enemy........he was right." she said angrily. Gray, Natsu, Happy were in awe to this. "Oh crap..Erza." Natsu remarked. "Right we have to see how it turned out for her." Gray retorted. The group rushed back to the sight where they knew their team leader would be. To come to see a pride breaking sight. Erza was on her knees panting, as she grasped her side which was bruised badly. "Erza!" shouted Natsu as he ran towards in disbelieve. "Erza was beaten this badly?! So quickly?" Gray thought to himself as he got nervous, as sense of fear came upon him. Natsu and Lucy knelt next to Erza who was slowly getting up. "Let's get back to the guild, we can notify master then" she said. Natsu was worried and his heart racing at what had just happened. "Erza?!"he muttered. Everyone got up and made their way to a magical vehicle rented by them. Later that day..... It was somewhat of a tense atmosphere at Fairy Tail. Natsu and company had gotten the injuries tended to and where currently in the beer hall. Natsu had a stern look on his face, the sting of defeat was nothing but crushing for a young and ambitious mage. "Lucy, Gray are you feeling alright." Mirajane asked worried about her friends. Gray sighed as he stretched his arms. "Yea we are fine, no need to worry Mira" he replied in cool tone. Erza was drinking something as she set it down, "So many things have been happening." she thought to herself. Then Makarov walked into the room and hopped onto his usual spot on the bar counter. "Master..." Erza said faintly as she was ashamed at their defeat. He turned his attention Erza and was seemingly waiting to hear something. The other members of the guild were silent, though most were on jobs at the moment. "Master we were.....beaten bad. Forgive us for our weakness." Makarov raised an eyebrow, "Olympic...Code huh." he said. Everyone was a bit confused. "What did you say gramps?" Gray asked earnestly. "They are the ones who did this to you. Olympic Code, I got info on them from the Military." he said as he scratched his head. " So they really are that powerful." "So this is a new threat then Master?" Mira asked. Makarov nodded in agreement. "For now , non S-Class mages must not go on mission alone. This new enemy is .....a frightful one." he said in a somber tone. Continued in'': ' A Team Sets Out:Unfolding the Truth'' Category:Storyline Category:Zicoihno Category:Chronicles of a Mage